Existing barbecue grills are not susceptible to ease in smoking and cooking ribs. One of the shortcomings of existing grills is that the burning of the grease and drippings from the ribs creates a different flavor, and existing grills do not provide structure to prevent the drippings from the ribs from coming in contact with the source of cooking heat.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a barbecue grill that is particularly adaptable for smoking and cooking ribs.
A further object of this invention is to provide a barbecue grill wherein thee ribs can be smoked and cooked without the drippings therefrom coming in direct contact with the source of cooking heat.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.